PMD: explorers of peace
by slater768
Summary: Remake of my first one. summary of the story: I have somehow got to the pokemon world and I have no idea how to turn myself back, I am not even sure if I want to turn back, I have no place to go but one place, the pokemon guild (I am going to switch between the boy and girls perspective, but only a couple of times)
1. The start of a new beginning

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
AN: Ok changed it again, I didn't save it and just recently found out, ok here is the real chapter of this.

? point of view

What happened? Why does it feel like I just been reborn into something different, and why do I keep hearing this voice say...something, I can't tell what it is, but I need to know what it is.

As I slowly opened my eyes, my first instinct was to find out where I am, and then what the noice was.

My vision was blurry at first, must be because of the sudden light when I opened my eyes, when I finally got my vision back, I started to examine my surroundings, and I was inside of a forest, I didn't know how long I was out so I examined the tree's while still laying down and it must be mid spring because of the color of the leaves.

I looked around more and I found what seemed to be a red fox with a ball hair on the top and had six tails, I seen that creature before, but I couldn't believe it existed, it was a vulpix

"Oh so you are alive thank Arceus." the vulpix said with a sigh of relief.

By the sound of the voice it was a girl, relatively my age, but what I was more worried about is why the hell it was talking, I thought pokemon can only say there name and part of it, and another thing I noticed is that its mouth was moving, it has to be a dream then, but I want to see if this really was real.

"How are you talking" I said while to peace out the peaces together, if this wasent a dream, then this must be real, but how could this be real.

"What do you mean of course I can talk." she said as she slightly tilted her head with confusion.

"Wait, so pokemon can speak English?"

" Well, you talking and you are a pokemon."

"What?" I said, this has to be a joke.

"Just look at yourself, you are a riolu, and riolu are pokemon." she said

I gave her a look that was clearly saying 'are you kidding me?' but I was curious, so I got up and started to look at myself, the change in appearance was shocking, I had black feet, or what would of been feet, if they didn't change to paws, I had blue from the ankles up, I now had blue paws for hands and I could tell I had a dog like mouth.

I guess she was telling the truth and there were two pokemon I know that were like this, but I as small and I didn't have a spike coming out of my chest so that left one pokemon, I was a riolu.

"How the hell? I was a human, or at least I am pretty sure I was a human." I shouted, and also really confused with it all.

"A human, but they are very far away from our location right now." she said as she looked at a different direction and pointed towards the closest human location known, I believe that was what it was anyway.

She looked back at me and I was still examining myself still.

When I was done examining myself I said"Ok, ether this is a dream, or this is awesome!" with excitement as I started to think of the things this riolu can do.

I then ran around to see if I could move well in my body and to my surprise I was really flexible, had a lot of agility, and a lot of stamina, also making the vulpix giggle at me running around like a chicken with its head cut off

"Your funny, whats your name?" she asked as she did a little giggle while covering her mouth at the end of her sentence.

"Oh sorry my name is Dylan" I said while I stopped running around and looked at her to ask "And what is your name?"

"Oh my name is Kaylee"

"That sounds more like a human name, don't you think?" as I slowly walked toward her

"Ya, my parents wanted me to have a exotic name, to make sure I didn't have a name that another vulpix has or something like that."

"Well, I like that name."

"Really?" she said with a blush

"Ya."

"Well it is nice to meet you Dylan"

" A little late don't you think?"

" Ya, I guess it kinda is" Kaylee said with a giggle and then I laughed then she started to laugh as well.

While we were laughing, I started to hear footsteps and a sound of buzzing, like a bee or something, those were confirmed when two pokemon shoved Kaylee to the ground, shocking both of us because of the sudden assault.

"What the hell, watch were you running!" She said as she looked at the two pokemon that shoved her, and my hearing was right because the two new pokemon where a beedrill and a raticate.

"Stay down bitch, and kneel before your king." A beedrill said with a lot of cockiness in his voice, the words alone were cocky, no matter how the thing spoke them.

"Ya, and while you are down there, why don't you give us something that we would 'enjoy'." the raticate said, I knew what the raticate men't and I got pissed.

"Really, you guys again?" Kaylee said while getting up and stand next to me.

"You know these pricks?" I asked her

"Ya they are thieves that try to take things, they most of the time fail and most of the time act like a badass, but when they really are weak."Kaylee explained.

"Shut up and stay down there, and give us the 'goods'." I really was starting to get pissed at the beedrill also.

Kaylee did a ember at the beedrill, but he dodged it.

"Well we came and got what we wanted see we will be running on now" the beedrill said as they ran towards a cave, why did they run into a cave?

"What, why did they leave so su-?" she was confused until she tried to feel her fur and noticed that something was wrong.

"Oh no!"she shouted with anger and disbelief

"What is it Kaylee?" I said in confusion, while also being worried for my new friend

"They took my necklace, or should I say my sisters until she died."she said with depression in her voice on the last part

"Well we can't just stand here we have to go after them!"

"You would help me get my necklace back?" she was starting to cheer up for what I am doing.

"Ya, well it is the least I can do for having your company when I woke up from my awaking in this world."

She blushed only a little and said "ok lets go after them!"

"OK!"

And then they got inside the cave


	2. A New Pair is Born

Chapter 2: A New Pair is Born

Kaylee's POV

When me and Dylan entered, it looked like a normal cave from the outside, but in the inside was different, there was multiple ways to go, that was then I stopped and muttered "Oh, no." to myself, though somehow Dylan heard me.

Dylan then walked over to me and said " Oh no, what?" wondering what I was so worried about, to his mind, this is a ordinary cave, but I know better.

"This is a dungeon, pokemon come and go in these dungeons and they sometimes die in these, due to the pokemon that are in here and because of all the traps, skilled pokemon, threatened pokemon, a lot of things, they can faint in these, but they usually loose all there money, belongings, and items in here." I was worried that we would, faint or die, if we faint, we would loose our chances of finding my necklace and if we die, we loose everything, the very thought of this made my body shiver, though I knew that we had to get it back, even at the cost of our life, then another thought came to me, if Dylan was telling the truth about just being a pokemon, then he might have a hard time with this.

"I still don't know what the big deal is, we can find a way out right?" he said with so much confidence that it kinda lighten my spirits

"That is not what I am worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Well I am worried about you." I said without even knowing I did, though when I realized I did, a blush ran though my face and then had to look away so he didn't see it, not like he could see it because of my red fur, but had to make sure.

"Why are you worried about me, it should be me worrying about you, your the one with the type disadvantage, if there are any ground type moves happening."He said in a cheerful voice that almost made me feel like nothing bad was going to happen except he was right, I did have a type disadvantage, but he had a type advantage, if he knows any fighting moves.

"Well, are you worried about me?" looking back at him while I said that.

"Ya, but I am sure you can handle yourself." he said then him and I then looked forward and looked inside the cave (or mystery dungeon) and then was about to take another step then got attacked by a geodude.

"Wow we can't walk two steps inside without a battle, jeez!" I said with a little aggravation "I hope you know how to fight, Dylan because my fire won't be-"

During the middle of my sentence "Dylan jumped, just dodging a rock that was thrown from the geodude and just missed him, he tried to hit the geodude, but the geodude dodged his punch and hit him in the chest, but Dylan quickly retliated and grabbed the arm of the geodude and they were trying to win through sheer power, Dylan won, but only by jumping into the air and did a siesmic toss, by bringing them in the air and he threw the geodude, making me shocked from how he was able to fight like he was already experienced, but he wasn't fighting like a normal fighting type.

I walked over to the crater that was made by the fallen geodude to see if it was knocked out, and it was.

"Wow, talk about about a rush of adrenaline, that was fun, though a little to easy." he said that last part while walking towards me with my mouth wide open, while I was still looking at the downed geodude.

"Did you just knocked that thing out with one blow?" I said as I looked back at him, though I didn't know why I am surprised because he is a fighting type, though he didn't fight like a normal pokemon.

"Ya, he probably didn't expect to get beaten by me." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we should get going." I finely said after several seconds of waiting for something to happen.

"Ya, we still need to get that necklace of yours remember." he said which I totally forgot why we are even here in the first place.

"Oh ya, sorry forgot." while blushing from being embarrassed because why should I forget about my own necklace.

"Well, lets go."

"Ok, lead the way."

After a couple more geodudes we came across the staircase that would get us to the next floor, the last part I explained to Dylan so he would understand

While we were taking a couple of steps away from the staircase, it looked like Dylan flinched from nothing, then he looked at me like we were about to get attacked or something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, confused while looking forward and didn't see anything in sight, which confused me even more.

"Behind you!" he said as he pushed me out of the way of a thrown rock that was thrown by a geodude that I didn't see before now, though the rock hit Dylan instead of me.

"Dylan!" I shouted as I landed and looked at him, he was barely bleeding and was also kneeling, making me shocked on how he got this way from a rock.

I ran towards him without thinking and when I got to him, he was more badly injured then I thought he was from when I landed.

"You ok?" I said while concerned about him, I really didn't want to see him hurt like this, and I didn't know what to do, I felt useless.

Dylan looked back at the geodude, he widened his eyes and said "Look out!" as he tried to push me out of the way again, but I moved back and he landed on his face, then I looked behind me to see a giant rock that was being thrown at us.

I had ether three options, one was to take the hit for Dylan, two was to try to repel the attack and three was to dodge and let Dylan die due to my actions, I wouldn't forgive myself ever if I did the third and I might die from the hit, so I took option two.

I took in a big breath to try to ether repel or soften the blow, when I opened my mouth, I let loose a big flamethrower and when it hit the rock, it didn't do anything.  
When the rock was getting closer and closer, I tried to release all out when it got close, and when that happened, it stopped in the air for a few seconds and then it went right back at the geodude, knocking it out somehow.

I was worried about Dylan so I searched around for a berry or something I could use to heal him, and to my surprise I found a berry in the middle of the ground.

I picked it up then ran towards Dylan as fast as I can and when I got there, Dylan was hurt, not so much to be lethal, but hurt really bad.

I put the berry in his paw and was about to explain what that is, but he caught me mid sentence.

"This is a-" I got started to say

"Oran berry, I know what they are." he finished my sentence

He then ate the berry and got on his feet in a instant

"Wow, these things do work fast." he said with disbelief on how fast it the healing was and got to his feet and then started to walk more into the cave

We were walking in silence until I broke it

"Ah Dylan mind if I ask you something?" I wondered

"Sure what?" he said

"Why, why did you take the rock that was about to hit me?" I have been wondering that after when it happened

"Because I don't want to see you hurt and I knew that was rock throw and it probably was going to knock you out or worse, so I took it for you so you wouldn't take any damage, and also so you wouldn't die or faint." he said that while I was blushing at the entire thing, and I could also see a small blush coming from him to.

"Well, thanks it is nice to have a friend like you." I said, while trying to hid my blush, why do I keep blushing from him?

"Well you are my only friend in this world so that is another reason why I did step in."

Then out of no ware we could hear the buzzing of the beedrill that took my necklace

"Come on, we are close to getting your necklace." Dylan said

"Lets get my necklace back." I said

When we got closer to the buzzing we saw the raticate and beedrill that took my necklace

"Hey!" I yelled to get there attention "Give me back my necklace, now, or I will personally send you both straight to hell!"

"Fat chance bitch, we will make sure we will escape with this necklace if it is the last thing we do!" the Beedrill said

"Ok, I will burn you then!" I said with a lot of aggression in my voice

**A/N: Ok, I won't do the music thing like I did the last time I put these stories up, mainly so it wouldn't feel like I am forcing you to listen to the music, but I do have something planned for later chapters.**

I started with a massive flamethrower at the beedrill, but it missed and almost hit the raticate that was surprised by the sudden flamethrower that barely missed his face.

The beedrill went into the air for a twin needle, but as a melee attack instead of green needles coming out of his stingers, though I dodged it at the last second and his needles got stuck into the ground, making him unable to move from anything and vulnerable for anyones attacks.

Then Dylan tried to hit the raticate with a punch in the gut and succeeded at it and the raticate is now holding his chest and kneeling due to the impact.

I then jumped up on top of the beedrill's head, with my mouth open about ready to finish off the beedrill for good "bye bye asshole!" I yelled, but then the raticate came and tackled me off of him and then was now on top of me and was about ready to finish me off with a bite to the neck, but then Dylan came and punched him in the jaw, and the result is that the raticate is now almost about ready to faint.

Then the beedrill got his stingers out of the ground and then did a twin needle to my right and left thigh the result was that I was screaming in pain.

Dylan then heard it and then charged at us both and did a kick to the face to the beedrill and knocked him out.

Then we both ganged up on the raticate and finish him of easily.

Then I got my necklace off of the beedrill then had put the necklace around my neck and then got out of the dungeon.

Then we got to the place where I first found Dylan.

I then held Dylan in a tight hug and then said "Thank you so much for helping me get my necklace!"

Dylan then returned the hug and then he said softly "Your welcome Kaylee." he was also brushing the my back, making me blush.

I then released him from my hug and then blushed harder at what I was about to say "Would you mind sleeping in the same place as me"

He then had a look of surprise then he also blushed which kinda made me giggle, but then he heard my giggle and that made him blush even more.

"Well, depends on what you mean" he studdered the word depends and he was scratching his head

"I mean you don't have anywhere to go so I am thinking about having you sleep with me." then I realized I kinda misspoken on what I mean "I mean sleep in the same cave, not in the sleep next to each other.

"Ok I now know what you mean and sure, you did have a good point." he then came up to me and pat my head which made me blush.

We then walked a couple of miles then I realized on how dark it was then I suggested that we run due to how dark it was getting and then we ran to my cave then I got a couple of twigs and brought them into my cave then I started making a fire.

Dylan then sat on the edge of the fire and I then sat next to him, but was closer to the fire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Dylan was looking at me and was blushing as well, what was he thinking, and is he thinking of me?

Then another thought crossed my mind, this could be a one shot opportunity to do this, so I might need to take it.

"Hey Dylan, mind if I ask something?" I asked

"Well lets see you just asked something,but I know what you mean so sure." he said, trying to be a smart ass.

"Mind if you and I join a rescue team?" I was now looking straight at him.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Really, and you are not going to ask what a exploration team is?" I asked, while being really surprised on that he said yes so fast.

"It has the word "exploration" in it so I think I know what you are talking about, this might be a huge guess, but I guess exploration teams are just pokemon exploring, and besides it sounds kinda fun."

"Well I guess we both are a team then, and you were right." I said with a smile. "Well I think we should sleep we have a big day tomorrow because we need to sign up at the guild."

"Ya, good point, good night Kaylee" Dylan said

"Good night Dylan" I said before drifting off to sleep


	3. The Family

**A/N: Sorry that this is a week late guys and girls, but I had vacation and that usually means that I can't use the computer, so I wasn't able to upload the chapters, I am almost done with editing my stories and will work on new chapters, and I got another study hall so I will be able to work on the chapters more then when I was with the only study hall I had, so I should be able to edit the stories more and should be able to get more thinking time, though I will HAVE to do this during that study hall because of the teacher (One of those "You better work or its the principle you go!" type teachers) and I would love it if you people (will say people in the A/N when I mean boys and girls, which will happen most of the time) would share this with other people you know, it would help me grow on fanfiction, and I hope that everyone that has seen my story check the edited version because I would like to see the views I got (Had over 1000 before I put the stories down, which really shocked me when I saw that amount, I was expecting about 100 or less, though I am glad of the amount I have now) before I took them down to rise when it was, it would really make me happy, and for those people that are still worried about me, don't be, I feel a lot better and I will say this again, thank you for all the support and I won't die from my own actions any time soon, and sorry that this is a bit long, and I will say this final thing, I will be getting both stories a chapter this week because of the little delay I had, so this is slater768 and I am going to shut up and let you finally read this story. **

Chapter 3: The Family

Kaylee's POV

I woke up earlier then when I usually wake up, I guess the excitement of finally being able to make a exploration team is making me wake up early, or it was because Dylan kept thrashing around all night, maybe having a nightmare, but I didn't want to disturb him, so I didn't. I soon walked outside of the cave, but wasn't to far in case Dylan woke up and then begin to worry.

I then sat on the edge of the caves entrance then took a look of my necklace, it was in a shape of a rhombus, was green, and I had kept it so clean that I could see myself in it.

After a couple of minutes staring at it, I started to remember what happened to my parents and my sisters, the say that I lost them, and the day that I got my sisters necklace the thoughts that I remember made me started to tear up until I was crying into my paws, sobbing my eyes out.

After a couple of hours sobbing, I then felt a hand touch my shoulder, making me shocked and stop crying.

I quickly turned my head to see Dylan awake and holding my shoulder, I couldn't resist crying and I started to cry again, then I jumped into his chest and started to cry on him.

I quickly get off of him when I realized what I did, I looked at him as shocked as he looked, but I was also trying to hold back my crying, and that didn't work as well as I hoped, he already knew I was crying and was trying to hold back on more tears.

"What's wrong?" he said in a concerned voice, as he looked at me.

I didn't want to tell him, but I also wanted to tell him, so all I said was "Nothing." to see if he would be able to try to confer me, even if I didn't want him to.

"I can see that you are crying, so please, can you tell me?" he said with more a more concern into his voice, as he then started to pull me close.

After seeing what was going to happen, I then told him "O.K. want to know why I am crying?" he quickly nodded as he let me go and I got a couple of inches away from him, from when he was holding me.

I sighed and then continued, "This is the reason why."

flashback

It was morning and everyone was awake including my parents, Amber, who was the mother and Flame, who was the father, both ninetails, with my sisters, Vixen and Scarlet, for some odd reason I was the only one with a human name, but I didn't care, but anyway on with the story everyone was in the cave and then Amber spoke. "Kaylee, can you and your sisters go out and play for a while, me and daddy need to talk."

Being the eager and playful vulpix I was, I told my sisters to go out and play with me, and while we were playing, something went wrong.

While we were playing we were attacked by two poliwrath, we tried to run to the den for the protection of the parents, and when we got there, it was to late.

The poliwrath have already gotten to them, there bodies were covered in water and was bleeding a lot of blood, we tried to get them to stand up, but they weren't moving, and I was to much in shock to realize that the poliwrath have gotten into the cave and fired at us.

I saw it at the last second and jumped out of the way, but my sisters have gotten hit and was barley breathing.

I rushed over to them to see if I could aid them, but there was nothing I could do, I knew that and they knew that.

"Kaylee." scarlet said weakly

I looked were she was and she was trying to get something out of her fur.

When she got what she was trying to get she showed it to me, it was the necklace I have today.

"I wan't you to have this in case you escape." I grabbed it and got it around my neck and was starting to sob.

"I won't leave without you!" I yelled at them, but it was hopeless they were starting to close there eyes, that was then I realized that they really were dying.

"Please be... careful." Scarlet said as she then got her eyes closed

"Please don't forget...us" Vixen said as she died to.

"NO!" I yelled out in rage of there death, that was when I finally noticed the poliwrath's

I quickly turned my head to look behind me and screamed "You two will pay!" then I jumped up and faced them, my sudden movements made the poliwrath's flinch a little.

I wanted to do a regular flamethrower, but to my surprise, I saw that the flames were spiraling while they were getting closer to the poliwraths, I was using fire spin.

When it was about to hit them, something strange happened.  
It missed by a couple of inches, but then it started to have a mind of its own, it started to spiral around them, while in the air, and was making a circle, which really confused me, when the circle of flames started to get smaller and making less space for them.

When the flames engulfed those two, it started to make a bigger then normal tornado of flames.

They both got stuck in it and then got there bodies burnt to a crisp, there was only ash and steam there.

present

"I then ran away from the cave because I couldn't see my sisters or parents dead anymore, but I did bury them in the ground so they could rest in peace, though, like I said I didn't stay there because there wasn't anything left for me there, so I ran away and then started to live here, in the cave that you slept in last night." I finished my story while Dylan was looking at me, shocked at what I had to go through.

"So that's the reason why you wanted to get that necklace back so badly and that was the reason why you hid it in your fur and also the reason why you cried when you looked at it." he said with a lot of sadness in his voice.

"Ya..."

I then dug my head into his chest again, which shocked him from my sudden action, and I started to cry my eyes out into his fur.

"Its ok, I am here, just let it out" he said while starting to hug me and rubbing my back, I think he was trying to confer me because of my lose, which kinda worked.

A lot of minutes later and I have stopped crying, but I didn't want to leave Dylan's grasp because it now felt comforting so much and he was warm.

He then stood up, making me leaving his grasp and then he spoke "Don't you think it is time to get to the guild?"

The guild! I totally forgot about that.

"Ya, maybe it is." I said while walking to the guild, but stopped when I noticed Dylan wasn't following me.

I walked back at him to see if there was something wrong with him and he had a sad face on him.

"What's wrong?" I said

"Its just that, that you had to go through all of that, especially at a young age." he said with as much sadness as before.

"Well, it happened and sadly I didn't even get to say goodbye to my parents, but I guess there is a good side about this." I said with a frown then smile.

"And that would be?" he said waiting for a answer.

"If they didn't die I might of never met you." I said with a bigger smile and a blush then he blushed

"Well, I guess now we can go, knowing that you are okay with it." he said

"Ya, lets go!" I said as I and Dylan walked towards the guild to get signed up to because a exploration team.


	4. Team Flaming Aura

Chapter 4: Team Flaming Aura

Dylan's POV

While we were running to somewhere while I was following Kaylee, I decided to stay close, because I wanted to confurt her if she remembered what happened, and after what she told me, I had to see if I could try anything to cheer her up, but I also stayed quiet, because I didn't want to accidentally remind her of her parents or siblings.

We soon got to a building that was just a tent that had the same shape and color as a dragonite, making me think that ether this dragonite is a hero of something, or the dragonite was the leader of the guild..

Kaylee stood on a grate that was in front of the door, which activated a very loud voice that made me jump.

"THERE'S A POKEMON OUT THERE AND IT LOOKS LIKE A VULPIX, HEY HONEY GIVE ME THE DIRECTION TO YOUR CAVE!" said a voice under the grate, sounded very squeaky, so squeaky that it was really annoying me.

"SHUT UP DIG,YOU ARE THERE TO IDENTIFY THE POKEMON, NOT FLIRT WITH A GIRL." said another voice

"YOU MAY ENTER, BUT GET YOUR BOYFRIEND ONTO THE GRATE TO." said the same voice, which then made me wonder, how did they know of me being here, if they couldn't see through the ground.

We both blushed when he said "boyfriend" and Kaylee was blushing so hard that I could see it through her fur.

"BOYFRIEND? DAMNIT!" said this so called "dig"

I did as they asked and when I did the next thing he said was a little surprising.

"HEY DUDE GET AWAY FROM HER SHE IS MINE YOU STUPID... AH... RIOLU." said dug, but he said riolu with so much confusion.

"OK COME IN." said the random voice

The gate then opened and when we got in there was a ladder, and some stairs, we decided to go down the stairs because of Kaylee.

When we went down the staircase, we then saw some other pokemon from all types.

"Ah so there you two are." said a random voice behind us, which was a different that wasn't dug's or the loud voice besides and when we turned around we saw a gallade.

"So, why are you two here with us?" said the gallade, he sounded so peaceful, that it didn't even make me think that he was a threat, though this could be a ploy on who he really is.

"We wish to make a Expedition team."Kaylee said

The gallade was surprised that we wanted to be a team, probably because of how young we are or maybe because of our evolution, whatever the reason was, he looked at use strangely, kinda made me feel uneasy when he looked at me.

He looked at me for the last time and just smirked, he then tried to back hand me, shocking me of his actions, but out of instinct, I caught his hand, making him wide eyed.

He then slowly regained his hand and said "The was supposed to be a test to see if you could resist pain, but you only caught it, I have to do that to everyone that is male in the group that want to make the team, we can't just let everyone join the guild, that would risk to many lives, you passed the test, and therefor, follow me." he said as he regained his composer and we followed, but more on our guard to see if there was any more surprises.

We went down more stairs and then we went through a yellow-ish door, the same color as a dragonite has on its skin.

"Now, you do know that if you two attack the master, I will have to do my best to protect and kill anyone that attacks, even if they are children like you two." The gallade said while he glared at us from the corner of his eye, making us both shiver at the look he was making.

He slowly pushed the door, making me think that he was about to attack again, but that was false when he opened it after looking through the crack that he made when he was opening the door.

Inside the room, it looked really clean, there was bookshelves filled with books, a couple of chairs here and there, paintings on the wall of various pokemon, a red carpet that was connected to a red throne, that was in the center of the room, the room made me think of a kings room in the old ages.

On the throne there was a dragonite, making me think that the dragonite was the guild master or whatever it is, not like the tent, or the door color made me already think that, it just made me sure of it.

"Hello children, why do you two follow gallade and come to this room." the female dragonite said, it shocked me at first that it was a girl, but only because I would expect a male to be in charge, if I join I might have to get used to a couple things.

"We wish to be a expedition team." Kaylee said.

"Did you pass gallade's test?"

"Yes, they did, the riolu didn't just passed it, he caught my hand when I was about to hit him, which reminds me." he said as he tried to backhand me again, this time I wasn't able to catch it this time and he hit me in the head, making me fall to my back.

I got mad, I quickly got up and punched the gallade, flinching him and making him hunch a little, showing some pain.

"You want to try that again?" I said, I was mad at the gallade

The gallade was about to punch me back, when the dragonite stopped him "Stop your fighting, you passed it, there is no need for more of this fighting, we are here to make peace, not cause more of it." she sounded concerned,

The gallade retracted and slowly walked to the dragonite, while the dragonite was watching him, un-amused of his actions I bet.

"Now I must ask, do you know the dangers of what you are joining into, that was just a pinch to what you will face later if you join.

"We are sure, we were already known to the dangers of mystery dungeons, we even went through one so I could get something back."

"Really, so you already experienced what they are and what they are, that makes someones job a little easier, now for one of the last questions, what would your team name be?" the dragonite continued.

"We never really thought of a name, Kaylee, if you can't think of anything, or just don't want to do it, I will." I said to her as I looked down at her to my left.

"Well um, I never was good at naming so why don't you go for it?" Kaylee asked back

" Ok, well umm..." I was wondering what should the name be.

Lets see she is a fire type and I am going to be a lucario soon.

Sphere of flames? no. Fire and aura, no. Through the fire and aura? no way to long.

"I got it! How about Flaming aura?" I asked Kaylee for her answer

"Sure, sounds cool." she said as she smiled at me, making me think that this was a perfect name for the team.

"It will be team flaming aura!" we both said in unison, making us both look at each other and laugh a little.

"Ok, for the final question, what are your names?"

"I'm Dylan and the vulpix is Kaylee." I said

"Ok, hold on." she said as she pressed a hidden button on the arm of the throne, which I couldn't see from where I was and soon there was a delibird that walked in.

"Go to the delibird, he has something for the both of you." she said, then we walked over to the bird, which was trying to get something out of its sack.

When we finally got there, he finally got something out of its sack, which was a bag.

He passed the bag to me and then left, then I turned around and saw that the dragonite was still on her throne and we walked over to her with the bag.

"Open it, it has items that you are going to need to have on your journey as guild members."

When we opened it, it held the following items, two badges, each with one of our names on them, a blue scarf, a red ribbon, a couple of berries, and a map.

"Ok, now that you have everything you need,I think it is getting pretty late, I will have gallade show you your rooms." she said

"Yes ma'am, you two, follow me." the gallade said as he walked and we followed him which I kinda wanted to protest because of his actions, but that was because it was for a test, now that we are in the guild, he shouldn't do that any more...I hope.

We followed him to a room and when we got there there was two beds, made out of straw, a wooden floor, a cabinet that had three drawers, a lamp on it, and a window that had a little ledge that went into the room.

"I will leave you two here, now behave your self's." he said as he winked at me then quickly eyeballed Kaylee, which made me quickly blush at what he was trying to get at. When he saw my blush he laughed, then left the room, my opinion about him, he seemed like a good guy, when he is not testing you, I would also say the same with the dragonite, except without the testing part and the guy part.

"Do you know what he meant by "behave your self's?" she asked me when she was done examining the room.

I quickly said "No." which made her look at me funny when she knew that I was lying because of how fast I respond, but she shrugged it off and started to walk to one of the beds.

"Ok, well I think it is time to get to bed." she said as she got on one of the beds and then layed down on it, making me choose the other bed.

I then took the other bed and went to sleep and can't wait for the next day


End file.
